


The Attempted Rehabilitation of Sherlock Holmes

by J_Baillier



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angry Sherlock, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, John is a Good Friend, Mycroft's Meddling, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B ficlet (I think it's high time that I did one of these!). John and Mycroft have teamed up to land Sherlock in rehab after a relapse of his drug habit. Sherlock is not happy, and proceeds to try and orchestrate his escape via text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attempted Rehabilitation of Sherlock Holmes

****

Get me out of here Lestrade. SH  
out of where  
Never mind. SH

****

Molly get me out of here. SH  
It's for your own good. I'd hug you if I could.  
Bleargh. SH

****

John come over.  
Can't. No visitors allowed for the first week.  
There's a basement hatch I've scouted.  
Sherlock no.  
We can do anything, you and me. Together.  
This you need to do on your own, Sherlock.  
It's vile.  
It's supposed to be vile so you'd learn from it.  
I'm having a bad day.  
I'll bet. I'm sorry, I really am. Still not breaking the rules for you.

****

Wiggins get me out of here. SH  
dr watson made me promise not to  
You can't seriously be afraid of him. That's preposterous. SH  
dr watson promised to sprain me some more  
Oh for crying out loud. SH

****

Mycroft, I'm warning you. Get me out of here.  
No.  
I will call The Times and tell them you invaded China.  
I will see to it that John's visits will not be permitted at all.  
Eat a pie and choke.

****

john  
gnniferkjggjkj  
Sherlock?  
Right. I'm calling your doctor.

****

They took my phone. SH  
Well obviously you got it back.  
Stole it back.  
That's what you get for acting out, GENIUS. Can't you just try this thing out? For my sake?  
Trying is boring.


End file.
